


Out of Place

by est_in_manus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Birthday Present, Canon Divergent, F/M, Happy Birthday Jourdan!, Happy Ending, I say 'pack' but don't really mention Malia and Liam, Kind of more along the lines of a general 'what do we do?' fic, M/M, Not really familiar with writing them just yet, Not sure how I feel about it yet, Oneshot, Pretty much everything past 3b never happened., Sorry?, Stiles centric, Witches, alive!Allison, hate on me hataaaah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/est_in_manus/pseuds/est_in_manus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Before I answer your questions,” The man says. “Do you mind telling me where I am and what year it is?” </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Scott and Derek look at each other for a second. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“It’s 2013 and you’re in Beacon Hills, California?” Scott says. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Did you just say 2013?!” </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Yes?” </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Damnit.” The man says.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jourdan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jourdan).



> My best friend [Jourdan](http://jourdanibe.tumblr.com) told me for his birthday, he wanted me to write him a sterek oneshot. Considering all the shit we've been through in our 7 years of knowing each other, I figured it was the least I could do. ;] The ultimate challenge he gave me was he wanted me to write him into it. So...Let's see how I did, huh? Happy birthday, buddy. It's been a blast. Here's to seven more years!

Stiles is woken up to the hum of electricity. Through closed eyes he can see the lights in his room dancing and flickering. He knows Scott and Kira are downstairs on the couch but he thought his best friend had more respect for him than that. 

“Ngh, what’s going on?” Derek says in a groggy voice. 

The werewolf had snuck into Stiles’ room moments after Scott and Kira disappeared downstairs to go to sleep. It’s not that Stiles and Derek are necessarily sneaking around, they just don’t want to deal with the pack just yet. Especially Scott. 

“The electricity is going haywire which means one of two things, and for Scott’s sake he better not be having sex in _my_ house.” Stiles says. 

He climbs out of bed and pulls on a pair of sweat pants before finding a shirt. 

“Not that I don’t find you being territorial a turn on or anything, but considering what _we_ just did about an hour ago, would it really be that big of a deal?” 

Stiles blushes at Derek’s inclination. 

“Yes!” He hisses. “It’s okay for me to bang my hot werewolf boyfriend under my own room because it’s _mine._ Scott has a house he could be doing this in.” He says. 

He yanks a shirt on as Derek sighs and slips out of the bed in search for his own clothes. Stiles doesn’t wait for Derek, heading into the hallway and down the stairs. The lights are still flickering all over the house, the hum of electricity getting a bit louder.

“Scott McCall I swear to God if you and Kira aren’t clothed when I see you, I’ll throw you both in a mountain ash circle for the rest of the night.” Stiles calls out. 

He’s expecting the lights to stop flickering and to hear his best friend scramble to get his clothes on. What Stiles isn’t expecting is to find Scott and Kira waiting for him in the kitchen, sleep faced and staring at the flickering lights. 

“Scott did you get Kira excited again? You didn’t tell her about her birthday present, did you? I know you suck at keeping secrets, dude, but come on!” Stiles says. 

“I wish I could say I’m doing this,” Kira says. “But I’m not.” 

“Wait,” Derek says as he comes down the stairs. “You’re saying you don’t know what’s going on? Maybe a fuse is burning out? When was the last time you and your dad checked on them?” 

“Where the hell did you come from?” Scott asks Derek. 

“Shh, later.” Stiles says. “I don’t think a dead fuse would be doing this.”

As if on cue, the humming grows loud enough to make the werewolves and the werefox wince. The lights flicker more rapidly as if something is about to happen and Stiles’ stomach is uneasy. 

“I have a distinct feeling we’re about to find out what is doing this.” He says. 

“Oh come on,” Scott whines. “We were doing so well! No Darachs, no alpha packs, no nogitsunes, nothing! Couldn’t we just get a week of quiet?” 

“Sorry Scotty,” Stiles says. “But responsibilities wait for no one!” 

There’s a loud static noise that comes from the living room followed by a hard thud and an ‘oof.’ The four of them look toward the living room in confusion. No one else is in the house except them. Stiles takes a step forward but Derek grabs his shoulder. 

“Stay behind Scott and I,” He says. “We don’t need you getting killed.” 

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thanks.” Stiles hisses. 

Derek raises an eyebrow before looking at Scott. 

“Dude, just stay behind us.” He says. 

Stiles glares at his best friend. So much for having his back. 

The four of them slowly approach the living and hear some muffled cursing. 

“Son of a bitch,” A voice says. “I told her that shit wasn’t going to work. Now I don’t know where the hell I am, probably some busted up Wal-Mart storage room run by a toothless old man named Jives. This is my life. I hate Shealine sometimes.” 

Stiles and Kira look at each other from behind Scott and Derek. The voice is hard to pinpoint whether it belongs to a boy or a girl, resting on the higher pitched side. Before they can really think on it Derek wolfs out and steps into the living room, followed closely by a wolfed out Scott. Stiles and Kira follow closely behind and are surprised by the scene in front of them. 

Sitting on the floor is a young man with his head tilted to the side staring at the werewolves. He’s donned in all black, draping clothes and shiny black boots that stop just below his knees. At first glance his face looks feminine, framed with shoulder length brown hair, but you can see the harsh lines of a male’s facial structure underneath the dark makeup the man is wearing. 

“Um…” The man says. “Hi!” 

Scott, Derek, and Kira gape at him while Stiles just gets plain old pissed off. 

“Who the hell are you and how did you get in my house?” He demands. 

“Wow, okay. Nice to meet you too?” 

“No,” Stiles says. “Not nice at all. You came out of nowhere and broke my damn coffee table! That shit is mahogany!” 

“You just couldn’t resist could you,” Derek mumbled. “Answer his questions, who are you and what are you doing here?” 

The man’s eyes, which are very cat-like, go from Stiles to Derek. They look almost predatory and Stiles doesn’t like it one fucking bit. 

“Before I answer your questions,” The man says. “Do you mind telling me where I am and what year it is?” 

Scott and Derek look at each other for a second. 

“It’s 2013 and you’re in Beacon Hills, California?” Scott says. 

“Did you just say 2013?!” 

“Yes?” 

“Damnit.” The man says. “Shealine is going to get womped on when I get back, I swear to God.” 

“Ahem,” Kira interrupts. “We’re still waiting for some answers.” 

The man sighs before pulling himself up from the floor and brushing his clothes off. 

“My name is Mercado, and I’m apparently from a completely different time than this one, probably even a different reality.” Mercado says. 

“You’re a time traveler?” Scott asks. 

“Technically I’m a witch. My sister and I were trying out a new spell and I guess she got too excited.” 

“Right, well Mr. Witch, fix my coffee table that you so rudely broke.” Stiles says. 

Mercado turns to him. 

“Mr?” He asks. 

“Um…Yes. You are a man, aren’t you? Or am I being the rude one here?” 

“In my world we know no gender. We are all the same. We did away with gender roles a long time ago.” 

“Well in this world,” Derek says. “It’s a little different. Now fix the table and be on your way.” 

Mercado’s feline eyes rest on Derek once again, trailing down his body. It sends a heat through Stiles that he can’t name anything other than jealousy. 

“His eyes are on his head, buddy.” Stiles saps. 

Derek raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. 

“Yes,” Mercado says. “They are, and a beautiful head at that. But it’s hard to find one thing to focus on with this one. He’s quite attractive in many places.” 

Stiles grinds his teeth together and forces himself not to jump on the witch and beat the crap out of him. 

“Judging by your reaction to my words I assume you two are together?” 

Scott looks confused for a moment before realization flashes across his face. 

“Oh man you were in Stiles’ bed weren’t you? That’s why you showed up out of nowhere?” He asks. 

“Scott now is not the time for this,” Derek growls. “In case you haven’t noticed we have more pressing issues at hand.” 

“Ah dude, you guys did it in his bed didn’t you? I play video games on that bed!” 

“Scott!” Derek, Stiles, and Kira say in unison. 

Mercado chuckles, waving his hand over the coffee table and making it repair itself. 

“I’ll say, this is most amusing. You have a very unique interaction between the four of you. Now if I’m not mistaken, you three are not human but this last one here is?” He asks. 

“That’s none of your business.” Scott growls. 

“Which means I’m correct. Shape shifters? Judging by your features I’d say some type of wolf? But you, with the glowing orange eyes, are not a wolf. Do you not shape shift?” 

“It’s a little more complicated than that.” Kira says. 

“Look,” Stiles says. “This is all really fun and stuff but it’s really late and I’m tired, if you don’t mind just opening up another flashy portal and going back to your own reality, that’d be awesome.” 

“No, I don’t think so.” 

“Wonderful, it was nice- wait, what?” 

“I said,” Mercado repeats. “I don’t think I’ll be going. At least not yet. There’s still so much to see in his world, I might stick around for a bit.” 

“I don’t think you understand,” Derek says as he extends his claws. “We’re not really giving you a choice.” 

Mercado throws his head back in laughter. His voice resonates throughout the entire house and sends a chill down Stiles’ spine. 

“And what are you going to do? Poke me with your fancy nails? You’d have to be able to catch me first.” He says. 

Before Stiles can try to stop him Derek lunges at the witch, who disappears instantly and reappears on the other side of the room. Derek falls into the newly fixed coffee table and breaks it again. 

“See?” Mercado says. “Too slow, cutie.” 

Stiles backs up into the doorway, bending down and wiggling the loose floorboard up to reveal two small jars. He picks up the one labeled ‘M’ and opens it. 

“Try dodging this,” he says. 

He tosses the fine powder toward Mercado who doesn’t have enough time to move before being hit with it. It slams him into the wall and makes him gag. 

“What is that stuff?” Kira asks. 

“Mistletoe,” Stiles answers. “I didn’t think mountain ash would work on him.” 

“You keep mistletoe under the floorboards?” Derek asks.

“I told you I can take care of myself.” Stiles winks at him before putting his attention back on Mercado. 

“Nice trick asshole,” Mercado snaps. “I don’t have to take this. I’ll see myself out.” 

Before any of them can react, Mercado snaps his fingers and disappears. Stiles figures he’s long gone for the night. 

“Well that was eventful,” He says. “He could’ve at least fixed the coffee table again.” 

“Wait, so you two are together?” Scott asks. “Like, you and Derek are _together_?” 

Derek and Stiles blink at him for a second before the last slaps Derek on the shoulder. 

“Tag, you’re it.” He says before leaving the living room. 

“He’s your best friend!” Derek shouts.

“He’s your alpha!” Stiles shouts back. 

Really, Stiles wins or Derek gets no ass for a week. Or until Stiles can’t last any longer, and that’s more like two days. He’s a healthy teenage boy after all. 

+++++

The next few days are filled with so much ridiculousness that Stiles almost wants to move away and pretend he doesn’t know where Beacon Hills is. Mercado is on a serious roll with trying to piss them off. 

The day after the whole living room incident, the witch decides dyeing the police uniforms purple is a grand idea. Stiles thought his dad was going to have a conniption over it. The next day all the stop lights turned off at the same time and there were several accidents. The day after that everything sparkled. No, really. Glitter found itself all over _everything_. Stiles swears he can hear Mercado laughing about the whole thing. 

What really concerns the pack, though, is the odd occurrences happening all over the place that have no witchy explanation. Like how random animals that shouldn’t exist are popping out of nowhere, or how some of the animals that should exist are growing bigger. Unsure of what to do or how to proceed, Stiles and Scott pay a visit to Deaton. 

“And you said this witch is from a different reality?” Deaton asks. 

“So he says,” Stiles answers. “He didn’t look like he could exist from this world, and that’s saying something since I hang out with werewolves.” 

“And date one.” Scott adds. 

“You’re not going to let that go anytime soon, are you?” 

“Nope, sorry.” 

Stiles sighs, shaking his head. 

“Anyway,” Deaton brings their attention back. “My assumption is our worlds are merging together.” 

“Come again?” Stiles asks. 

“If this witch really is from another reality, then he’s out of place and the balance is uneven. Our reality and his are combining to try and even each other out. The only way to reverse all this is for him to go back to where he belongs.” He explains. 

“The problem is he doesn’t _want_ to go back. He’s enjoying himself while screwing everything up here. Is there any way we can force him back?” Scott asks. 

“Unfortunately no, he’ll have to go willingly.” 

“Wonderful,” Stiles says. “This just keeps getting better.” 

His phone buzzes inside his pocket. When he pulls it out he sees he’s getting a call from Derek. 

“Gimme a second,” He says before putting the phone to his ear. “Hello?” 

“ _Stiles,_ ” Derek says over the phone. “ _Where are you?_ ” 

“Deaton’s, why?” 

“ _Is Scott with you?_ ” 

“Yeah, he’s standing right here. What’s going on?” 

“ _There’s…Something’s happened and I don’t really know how to explain it. All I can say is you should expect company within the next couple of minutes and it’s not going to be okay at all. I was hoping Scott wasn’t with you._ ” Derek says. 

“Wait, what do you mean company? Derek are we about to get attacked? Is Mercado trying something? What the hell is going on?” Stiles shoots question after question. 

It doesn’t matter, though, because the front door to Deaton’s clinic opens up and the last person anyone expects is standing in the doorway. They don’t expect her because she shouldn’t exist. 

“I…I’m going to have to call you back.” Stiles whispers before ending the call. 

Scott is visibly shaking next to Stiles and is trying his best to make words come out of his mouth. 

“A-Allison?” He whispers. 

She beams at him, her smile brightening the entire room. She looks so happy and healthy and Stiles doesn’t know how to take it. 

“But…You’re dead.” Scott says. 

And that’s the last thing he says before collapsing on the floor. Stiles has only seen Scott faint once before at a lacrosse camp when his asthma became too much to handle. It’s still just as scary, especially when his head hits the side of a table on his way down. 

“Oh my God,” Allison says. “Is he going to be okay?” 

Stiles throws his hand up to stop her from coming closer. 

“Just stay right there, whatever you are.” He says. 

Allison looks almost offended, crossing her arms and popping her hip. 

“Excuse me? What’s that supposed to mean?” She asks. 

“Do you…Do you not remember anything that happened? You’re the reason he fainted!” 

“What do you mean I’m the reason? How did I make him do that?” 

“Because he’s not expecting to see you.” Stiles says. 

“Why not? I just saw not even a day ago!” 

“Allison,” Stiles says slowly. “You couldn’t have seen him a day ago.”

“And why not?” She asks. 

“Because you’ve been dead for almost a year.” 

The weight of Stiles’ words settle unpleasantly between him and Allison as she stares at him in disbelief. 

“That can’t be right,” She whispers. “No, I couldn’t be. I just saw him, I just saw everyone. I was with Lydia! Lydia can vouch for me.” 

“Allison don’t go see Lydia,” Stiles says. “Please, whatever you do. Don’t go see Lydia.”

“Shut up Stiles, you don’t know what you’re saying. This is a really sick joke you’re trying to play!” 

“I’m not trying to play any jokes here! You’re dead! I know you’re dead!” _I’m the reason you’re dead…_

He can’t say the last part out loud. He still hasn’t completely forgiven himself for how Allison died, and seeing her in front of him is making him want to punch a wall. 

“If I’m dead, how am I standing right in front of you? This is ridiculous, I’m going to find Lydia and she can tell you you’re an idiot.” Allison says. 

She pushes the door open and runs out before Stiles can try to stop her. 

“Fuck,” He spits. “I don’t suppose you have some kind of druidy explanation for that, do you?” 

Deaton shakes his head slowly, clearly in as much shock as Stiles and Scott. 

“I’m sure the merging realities have something to do with it. I’ll do some research, in the mean time I would call Lydia and warn her what’s about to come her way.” He says. 

Stiles nods, pulling Scott up from the floor and dragging him in the back room. Deaton helps him lift his best friend onto the table where they leave him to rest. He pulls his phone out and dials Lydia, hoping he’s not too late. 

“ _Stiles_ ,” She says when she answers. “ _This better be important, I’m busy._ ” 

He hears someone chuckles somewhere around her and he shudders. 

“You might want to put some clothes on,” He says. “I don’t have any time to explain so I’m going to give you the short hand. The witch in Beacon Hills is causing our reality and his to merge. Because of this, weird things are happening. The weirdest is on her way to your house right now.” 

Lydia is silent for a moment and Stiles hears shuffling, figuring she’s getting out of bed. 

“ _The air is different_ ,” She says. “ _Something’s changed and it isn’t good_.” 

“No Lyds, no it’s not.” 

“ _What did you mean by ‘her?’_ ” 

“I don’t know any easy way to tell you this, but Allison is heading to your house.” He says. 

“ _Stiles that is not funny at all, how dare you try pulling that kind of prank_!” She shouts over the phone. 

“I’m not joking!” He says. “Lydia, I swear to God I’m not trying to prank you right now. Allison is alive and she doesn’t remember anything that happened. She doesn’t even remember the Nogitsune. She’s heading to your house because she thinks I’m lying to her, too.” 

Stiles can hear Lydia’s shaky breaths over the phone and he wants nothing more than to be with her and hug her. 

“ _I don’t know if I can handle this, Stiles._ She says. “ _It took everything in me to admit she was gone, what the hell am I supposed to do now?_ ” 

“Be strong, Lyds. I’m on my way to you, okay? Let me deal with Scott first and I’ll get there as fast as I can. Call Malia or Kira, get them there to help you. I’ll talk to you soon.” 

He hangs up with her and sees Deaton bent over a book with his forehead creased. 

“I don’t like that look, doc.” He says. 

Deaton looks at him for a moment, as if contemplating telling Stiles what he found. 

“It seems that we’re mistaking this whole situation. The realities are merging, yes, but Allison’s appearance means something else entirely.” Deaton says. 

“Mind being a little more straight forward? Don’t really have time to try and decipher your riddles.” 

“Allison is alive because of someone’s subconscious wish.” Deaton says. 

And wow, Stiles really wasn’t expecting that. 

“Wait, so people can wish for things and they’ll appear?” He asks. 

“At the moment, yes. While our realities are merging, several things are able to happen. I’m assuming that wherever this witch is from holds a lot of magic. That magic is currently available to everyone in our world.” 

“Which means if anyone decides to wish for something, they’re pretty much going to get it.” Stiles determines. 

“Yes,” Deaton says. “A new car, a house of their own, even a loved one they lost too soon.” 

Anyone of his friends, even himself, could have wished for Allison to be alive. He thinks about her all the time, he can only assume the others do as well. But that means there could be a lot of dead people coming back to life pretty soon. That also means he could possible wish for his mother to-

No. He can’t do that, not to himself and most definitely not to his dad. This is all wrong and Stiles needs to find a way to fix it. 

“We have to get Mercado back in his own reality before this all gets worse. Do you mind watching Scott for a little bit and bringing him up to speed when he wakes up? I’ve got to warn the others.” Stiles says. 

Deaton nods, waving him away. Stiles takes it as a goodbye, calling Derek as he runs out of the vet clinic. 

“ _Stiles? Everything okay?_ Derek asks. 

“No,” Stiles says. “Everything is so far from okay. Listen, this is going to sound really weird but I need to trust me, okay?”

“ _I always trust you_ ,” Derek says, 

And he shouldn’t say things like that when Stiles isn’t there to kiss him after. 

“I need you to keep your mind off of Boyd and Erica for the day, okay? Just…Keep your mind off of everyone you’ve lost. It sounds horrible, I know. I just…I need you to not think about them today, or another Allison situation might happen and I don’t think you’ll be able to handle that.” He says. 

Derek doesn’t say anything for a long time and Stiles looks to make sure his call didn’t drop. 

“Derek? You with me?” He asks. 

“ _I’m with you_.” Derek says. 

And there’s more behind those words than Stiles was expecting. It makes him feel warm inside. 

“ _I’ll do my best to keep my mind clear. Where are you heading now_?” 

“I’m on my way to find Mercado,” Stiles says. “We need to get him back to his own reality before this gets any more out of hand.” 

“ _Stiles I don’t think that’s a good idea. You need to wait for the others, it’s too dangerous._ ” Derek says. 

“Go to Lydia’s house and make sure she’s okay,” Stiles says, ignoring Derek’s concerns. “She’ll need you there more than I’m going to need you with me.” 

“ _You’re a horrible liar, I can hear your heart skip from here._ ” 

“Hey, I’ll be fine, okay? Remember? I can take care of myself.”

“ _And you say I have a martyr complex_.” 

“I guess we’re a match made in heaven, huh?” Stiles laughs. 

“ _…Yeah, I guess we are. I’m coming to find you after I see Lydia. Don’t turn your phone off or I’ll rip your throat out. With my teeth._ ” Derek says. 

“Looking forward to it,” Stiles says. “Be safe.” 

“ _You too._ ” 

Stiles puts his phone beside him on the front seat as he drives through the town. The scenes before him grown weirder and weirder. No one is on the streets, especially when stray cats the size of mopeds are stalking around. He isn’t sure where he’s going to find Mercado, but he has a bit of an idea. The witch looked as if he enjoyed the party scene. 

+++++

When Stiles pulls up to the gay bar Jungle, he’s met with music so loud the walls are vibrating. Normally this would be your average night at Jungle, except it was two in the afternoon and the club was closed during the week. Stiles assumes he picked the right place to start looking. Pulling his bat out from the back of his jeep, he heads into the club.

The lights are dancing along the walls in pinks, purples, blues, and greens as Mercado dances around the middle of the floor. There are a few men dancing with him, grinding against the witch as his hips sway around. No one’s noticed Stiles’ intrusion and he uses that to his advantage as he heads toward the back in search of the power box. When he locates it, he pulls on the lever conveniently labeled ‘music’ and the sound abruptly stops. 

“Hey! What happened to the music? That was my jam!” Mercado shouts. 

Stiles steps out of the back, his bat resting on his shoulder. 

“Sorry boys,” He says. “But the party’s over. Witch boy and I have some things to discuss.” 

“Oh, you.” Mercado says. “I was hoping the angry, sexy one was going to find me first. I had plans for him.” 

“The fact that you know we’re dating and you still speak openly like that about him makes me really want to beat your pretty face in.” Stiles says. 

“You think I’m pretty?” 

“Subjectively sure,” Stiles says. “Listen, you need to go back to your reality.” 

“Oh God, this again? I’m having too much fun! The men are beautiful here, the skies are bluer, and the music is amazing! Why would I leave?” 

“Because our worlds are merging and it’s getting weird here.” Stiles says. 

“You need a little weird in your life,” Mercado says. “It’ll do you some good.” 

“I run with wolves, a coyote, and a fox. I have all the weird I need.” 

“Oh yes, tell me, is sex with a werewolf as exciting as it seems it would be?” 

“I’m not…Dude! The point? You need to go, our world isn’t accustomed to the unnatural happenings going on around here.” Stiles says. 

“Give it time and it will be. Think about it Stiles, you seem like creatures that adapt quite easily. Soon enough you’ll be okay with everything that is happening and everyone will be happy!” 

“Mercado, someone who died is walking the streets right now. That’s not okay with me.” Stiles says. 

“Oh yeah,” Mercado says. “I was wondering when that was going to happen here.” 

“What do you mean? You knew this was all happening?” 

“Of course I did! I’m a witch, remember? In my world, no one really dies. Once they’ve passed on from their physical form, all it takes is a simple thought and they’re back with their loved ones as if nothing ever happened.” 

“And that’s okay with you?” 

“Little one,” Mercado says. “There is no want in my world. If we wish it to be true, it is true. I’m okay with a lot of things.” 

“Well in this world, when someone dies, someone dies and there’s no bringing them back. You can’t just change the rules of an entire ecosystem just because it doesn’t fit in with your own.” Stiles says. 

Mercado tilts his head, examining Stiles as if he was a specimen on a petri dish. 

“Tell me, isn’t there someone in your life you wish you could see again? Someone taken from you that you’d kill just to have another conversation with?” 

Stiles knows what the witch is trying to do. He does his best not to think of his mother. 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean they should just appear again so I can talk to them. It doesn’t work that way.” 

“But what if it did?” Mercado asks excitedly. “What if there was no more wishing? What if there just was? Why live your life in grief, wanting to see someone but not being able to because they’ve gone?” 

Stiles shakes his head, keeping his mind off of everyone he’s lost in his life. His mom, Erica, Boyd, Allison… It isn’t right. The balance would be farther off and it wouldn’t be okay. 

“That might fit well in your world, Mercado, but it’s completely different here. You’re a witch, you should know all about keeping the balance.” He says. 

“Stiles, sometimes the balance should be sacrificed for happiness. This world is full of sadness, it’s too much! What if I said you could make Derek so much happier? What if he could bring his family back?” 

“How do you know about that?” Stiles asks. 

“I’ve done my research, little one. I know quite a lot now. Just like I know you’re the reason your precious Allison lives again.” 

So it _was_ Stiles that brought Allison back. He hates himself a little more. 

“You love Derek Hale, do you not?” Mercado asks. 

“I…” Stiles starts. Does he want to admit one of his deepest secrets to the enemy? “Just because I love him doesn’t mean I think it would be right to bring back his entire family. The rules don’t work that way here.” He keeps repeating to himself. 

But what if they did? What if he _could_ bring the Hales back? What if Derek was happier? He would have his family, he’d be able to tell them just how sorry he was for how they died. He could start over. 

“You’re thinking about it,” Mercado says. “I can see your brain working. You know it wouldn’t take much more than a simple wish. A wish to bring everyone who’s ever left you back. Everyone who’s ever left Derek as well. You just have to wish for it.” 

“No,” Stiles says. 

He knows what the right thing is to do. He wants nothing more than for Derek to be happy, but his family is gone. His family can’t come back because it’s not natural. If they came back, what would happen to the world? It’s the laws of nature. Everything has an end no matter how soon or late it comes. 

“It doesn’t work that way,” He repeats for the umpteenth time. “Your world is completely different from ours, Mercado. You can’t just come here and change the rules. You need to go back, our worlds need to separate, and that’s just how it’s got to be.” 

Mercado’s posture changes completely, taking on one more defensive. 

“And what, you’re going to send me back? How do you expect to do that? You’re not powerful in the slightest. The least you could have done was bring your werewolf posse with you. You have a bat, am I supposed to be scared of you?” He asks. 

If Stiles was honest, he was hoping Derek would have been there by now.

“I’ve taken on bigger and uglier things than you, I think I can handle myself.” He says. 

Mercado’s eyes glow white around his cat-like pupils. The lights around the room flicker rapidly as the air charges with electricity. 

“I don’t like being compared of ugly things, Stiles. It makes me feel less pretty than I really am, and these eyebrows don’t shape themselves.” He says. 

“I could care less about your eyebrows, dude. I just want you out of my world. I want things to go back to how they’re supposed to be.” 

“You’d send Allison back to the grave just to have your normality again?” 

And that strikes hard in Stiles’ heart. It makes him feel like a monster for wanting Allison gone. 

“I love Allison as if she was my sister. I want nothing more than for her to be with us because she shouldn’t have lost her life, but the fact is she did. She’s supposed to be dead and if she’s alive then something is off balance and we can’t have that. Bad things happen if the balance is off, we’ve all seen it and it’s not a pretty sight.” Stiles explains. 

“Would your friends agree with you? Would they want Allison dead?” Mercado asks. 

“No one wants Allison dead,” Scott says from the doorway. 

Mercado and Stiles look to find the whole pack there, standing together with Allison holding Lydia’s hand. There’s another woman with them but Stiles has never seen her before. 

“But Stiles is right,” Lydia says. “With Allison alive, something is off and soon the imbalance would cause something worse to happen. If you knew half the stuff we’ve had to deal with in the last year, you’d probably understand.” 

Allison squeezes Lydia’s hand gently, giving a small nod. 

“Bro,” the woman says. “How many times do I have to tell you? The whole flashy lights thing looks really douche baggish, like come on.” 

Mercado puts his hands down and the lights stop flashing immediately. 

“I couldn’t help it,” he says. “This little shit was threatening me. I was trying to scare him.” 

“You kind of came out of nowhere and messed shit up entirely, pretty sure he has every right to threaten you.” The woman says. 

“And whose fault is that? You totally zapped me into some weird, dark world where the streets to sparkles and the people die. This is totally your fault!” 

“Hey, I was following the directions that your bitch ass wrote down. Not my fault you can’t write neatly.” 

“I’ll have you know my handwriting is flawless bitch.” Mercado says. 

“…I’m going to take a wild guess and say you’re his sister?” Stiles asks. 

The woman smiles at him and wiggles her fingers. 

“That’s right! Shealine’s the name. Sorry my brother’s such a douche sometimes. I didn’t know where he went, but his face was priceless just before he disappeared! Looked like he was just told his favorite clothing line was discontinued. It was beautiful.” She says. 

Mercado looks as if he was just slapped. 

“Don’t even joke like that. That would be an absolute nightmare. No one makes my ass look better than them!” He says. 

“Whatever,” Shealine says. “Come on, you’ve messed around enough. We gotta go back before this shit becomes permanent.” 

“Ugh, do I really have to go back?” 

“Yes. I have a date tonight and you need to do my makeup. Don’t look at me like that, you know I suck at winged eyeliner. Let’s go!” 

Shealine snaps her fingers and a portal opens before them all. She waves at all of them before stepping inside and disappearing. Mercado stops right in front of it, taking another look around. His eyes rest on Stiles and a smiles stretches across his face. 

“You care a lot about all of them, don’t you?” He asks. 

Stiles looks at his friends, his pack, before answering. 

“I’d die for any one of them.” He says confidently. 

Mercado nods. 

“That’s good to hear. Everyone needs someone like you around. Just to make sure, you’re positive you want to stay in a world where everyone dies?” He asks. 

Stiles looks to the floor. He wants to say no. He wants to be able to see his mom again, just to hug her and have her say she loves him one last time. But he knows what the right thing to do is. 

“I don’t know much about the world you live in, Mercado. But here, dying is a natural occurrence. We may not all be ready for it, we may not be ready to say goodbye, but it happens and it needs to continue happening.” He says. 

Mercado nods again, finally understanding what Stiles is trying to say. 

“Very well,” He says. “Then I’m sorry for the damage I’ve caused here. The world will remain as it is for the rest of the day. Come tomorrow, everything will be back to normal and the only ones who will remember what happened this last week will be you guys. Spend your day with Allison, cherish her. Goodbye, everyone. It’s been a serious blast!” 

He steps into the portal, disappearing on the other side. Before it closes, though, Mercado’s voice rings out. 

“Oh, and Derek,” He says. “If you ever find yourself wondering how good of a kisser I am, you know where to find me!” 

The portal closes with Mercado’s laugh ringing on. 

“I should have hit him at least once,” Stiles says. “It would have felt really good.” 

+++++

 

The pack is sitting in a circle in Stiles’ living room. Allison sits between him and Scott as they explain what’s been going on since the dreadful night of Allison’s death. 

“I can’t believe I don’t remember what happened,” She says. “The last thing I can recall is saving our parents from the Darach. Everything else is completely new to me.” 

“A lot has happened,” Lydia says. “And not all of it has been easy.” 

“So Stiles was possessed by an evil spirit, which then controlled other spirits…one of which killed me?” 

“Yeah, that about sums it up.” Stiles says quietly. 

He hasn’t said much since they sat down, knowing he was to blame for Allison’s death. She put her hand over his and squeezed. 

“Don’t look like that,” She says. “You had no control over it.” 

“I could have been stronger and kept from being possessed.” He says. 

“Sure, if we knew that being possessed was actually something that could happen. I don’t blame you for it, so please don’t blame yourself.” 

She leans over and wraps Stiles in a hug that he returns just as strong. If a few tears slip from his eyes, no one calls him out on it. 

The pack spends their night at Stiles’ house, talking and laughing and reminiscing. No one wants to mention that when they wake up in the morning Allison will be gone again. Scott looks happy, being able to see his first love again. Kira looks a little uneasy about the whole thing but Scott assures her that he’s just glad to see her again, that nothing will happen. Allison seems to like Kira, happy that Scott found someone to help him through whatever she couldn’t. 

When it’s late enough that everyone starts yawning, Derek and Stiles escape to Stiles’ room to go to sleep. It’s there that Stiles really lets his tears fall. He doesn’t want to wake up in the morning to not see Allison, he wants her here with them all until it truly is her time to leave. 

“Is it bad that I considered Mercado’s offer?” He asks. 

Derek is lying next to him on the, his arms around Stiles as he cries. 

“No, everyone can be tempted even a little bit. I’m glad you didn’t though.” He says. 

“He offered to bring your family back and I almost had him do it.” 

Derek stiffens around Stiles before tightening his grip. 

“Thank you for not doing it,” Derek says. “I don’t know what I would have done.” 

“I thought it would make you happy, that was my motivation. I just want you to be happy because you deserve that.” Stiles whispers. 

Derek kisses the top of Stiles’ head. 

“I’m starting to be,” He says. “I’m really starting to be.” 

They fall asleep in each other’s arms. Stiles is starting to feel like he made the right decision.  
+++++

 

When the light shines on Stiles’ face, he feels like it’s entirely too early. Derek’s arm is draped over Stiles’ middle and his face is pressed into the back of Stiles’ neck. The latter really doesn’t want to move but nature calls. 

He slides out from under Derek and tip toes into the hall and to the bathroom. After he’s washed his hands he heads downstairs to meet his friends in a bittersweet hello. Allison won’t be there with them and it hurts even worse the second time than it did the first. What he isn’t expecting is to find a pink and sparkly envelope on the kitchen table. Really, Stiles only knew of one person who would leave something like that. 

He picks it up and opens it to find a letter written on black paper with pink ink. Typical. 

_Hey~_

_So I just wanted to again apologize for all the shit I pulled when I was on a mini vacation in your cute and decrepit little town. I’m not sorry for giving your people a taste of what the high life is like, so there’s that. As I said before, this morning no one in the town will remember a damn thing as to what happened. Only you and your cute little pack._

_I felt bad for the emotional discomfort I caused by granting your subconscious that little wish it made. Wishes can be good things, but they can also be bad sometimes. To show just how sorry I am, I worked a little bit of my sassy magic and did something that I don’t think you’ll be too upset about. All I will say, is that you’re going to be very surprised when you finish reading this letter. I should tell you not to worry about that pesky balance you’re so concerned with. I’ve evened that out to make sure what I did for you wouldn’t hurt others. I mean what I said, you deserve to be happy. Your whole world does, but I can’t change the world. I thought I could, but I guess I’m not as powerful and amazing as I like to think I am. I can start with you, though. I can do my best to make you a little happier in hopes that you will continue to brighten the world with your awesome (and sometime quite annoying) personality._

_So, without further stalling, here is a gift from me to you. I hope it’s a start. Best of luck to you, Stiles. I can’t wait to hear what you and your pack do to save the world. You’ll always have a friend in me, somewhere in a far off reality completely different from yours._

_Best of luck, sweetie!_

_-M_

_P.S. Give that hunk of a werestud a big, sloppy, wet kiss right on the dick for me._

The end of the letter has a kiss print with purple, sparkly glitter. Stiles tries really hard to be angry at the bastard. But it’s hard, especially when Allison steps into the kitchen. 

“Wait, you’re…You’re not…” Stiles whispers. 

Allison shrugs, just as confused at him. 

“I wasn’t expecting to wake up this morning, but when I did I found myself stuck under Lydia. I don’t know what happened.” She says. 

Stiles’ eyes fall back to the letter. 

_’ I should tell you not to worry about that pesky balance you’re so concerned with. I’ve evened that out to make sure what I did for you wouldn’t hurt others….’_

“I think I do,” He says. “You’re not going anywhere for a long time, Alli.” 

She tilts her head to the side as the others start flowing into the kitchen, sharing the same looks of confusion Allison and Stiles had before. 

“She’s not supposed to be alive,” Lydia says. “She wasn’t supposed to be here when we woke up.”

“No, but Mercado kept her alive. He shifted everything so she could stay with us. He says it’s the least he could do for causing so much trouble.” Stiles explains. 

Lydia doesn’t question it, she just wraps her arms around Allison tightly and cries. Stiles would be lying if he said that no one was at least teary eyed at the exchange. Derek enters the kitchen just as Lydia is composing herself. Stiles’ hands him the letter in explanation, laughing at Derek’s grimacing face when he reads the last part. 

Stiles doesn’t know what’s to come for the pack, but he knows they’re ready for it. The space that once felt empty is filled with Allison there. He doesn’t know how they’re going to explain her sudden reappearance, but he’s sure they’ll think of something. Mercado is right, they deserve to be happy. Their lives may not be perfect, but this is a sure start. 

Would there be sadness in their lives? Of course there would, it’s natural. A life with no struggle would be boring, and the McCall pack can’t do boring. But together they can do anything, overcome obstacles, and help each other survive the crazy lives they lead. 

And Allison can finally teach Stiles how to use a crossbow without almost taking his best friend out with an accidental headshot. 

Hopefully. It’s a process.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome!
> 
> You will always find me [here](http://est-in-manus.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> -John


End file.
